Impossible Year
by Attackoneverything
Summary: Ed developed lung cancer and with no treatment or cure he has a year to live. Charcater Death. T for that reason. One-shot Slight Parental Roy!Ed
**_Don't own the song_**

 ** _Don't own FMA_**

 _I do suggest listening to the song, before or/and while reading this. It sets a nice atmosphere. But it's not needed_

 _Song- Impossible year by Panic! At the Disco_

 _Summary-_

 _Ed developed lung cancer and with no treatment or cure, he has a year to live_

 **Impossible Year**

The criminal alchemist placed his hands on the concrete, as Ed quickly pursued him. The man removed the silica from the concrete, attempting to make it liquid, to create an obstacle for the military who pursued him. He not only succeeded but also placed dust and vapour into the teenager's face. Who stopped and tried but failed, to not breathe it in.

Ed stumbled back and smashed into the wall of the building beside him, pushing more air out of him. His lungs burning as he failed to breathe right. Al made his way to Ed, not leaving Ed alone, as the military personnel were also at the man's heels. Ed was having trouble getting oxygen into his lungs and he wasn't coughing out the horrid materials sitting in his lungs. Alphonse could see Ed struggling and was sure the other military personal catch the man, which soon happened.

Roy waltz around the corner, attempting to find the boy's, who disappeared mid-chase. One of his men said they stopped after one of the alchemists transmutations.

He saw Ed, head leaning back, leaning against a wall with his brother at his side.

"Oh, hello sir. Sorry, we had to stop, Ed's having trouble breathing, he took in a good amount of some vapour in his lungs. He thinks it's silica sand. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

Ed erupted in a horrid sounding cough

"Are you OK nii-san?"

 _There's no sunshine  
This impossible year_

"Mr Elric, but you only have a year left to live." The doctor did not shift or stir. He only looked straight past the fact he just ruined this child's life. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

 _Only black days and sky grey  
And clouds full of fear_

The sky opened it's deepest sorrow for the boy and rain ran down closed windows.

"Mr Elric, you have lung cancer and you have had it for two months. How you didn't see symptoms earlier amazes me. You have inhaled a dangerous amount of silica." The doctor examining his test sheets. "Your other doctor misdiagnosed you with a chest infection. But I am sure it is lung cancer. I am truly sorry."

"ARE YOU JUST TELL ME I'M GOING TO DIE! AND YOU CAN"T DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME! I CAN'T DIE! NOT YET!"

"FULLMETAL! Calm down!" Roy grabbed the boys shoulders "This won't help anything... Just-just sit down." Ed didn't budge

"But-but-no I can't... I haven't... Al... I-I STILL NEED TO FIX AL! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!"

"I get your scared Ed, but this isn't the way to react. You're making it worse." Roy was still holding Ed's shoulders, which were now shaking. Al sitting in silence in his chair behind the two.

 _And storms full of sorrow  
That won't disappear_

Roy was standing in the door frame, seeing Ed had smashed his dorm room. Papers everywhere, broken furniture and Al trying to calm his brother who had tears running down his face.

"Yelling and making a mess like this isn't going to make this go away, Ed."

Ed never answered, they all just stood in silence, Ed wheezing breaths the only sound.

 _Just typhoons and monsoons  
This impossible year_

"Nii-san, please! You're going to hurt yourself! It's OK... I don't need my body back. I just need you to be you for as long as we have together."

Silence rang in the air.

"OK... I-I just want to get your body back, before my times up."

"Yer... I understand. But doing dangerous stuff... Like trying to transmute me a body. I can't have you doing this like that... You're using your own body as a stone. It's dangerous for someone who's as sick as you."

"I-I know."

"Just promise me you won't use alchemy anymore."

"Y-yer..."

 _There's no good times  
This impossible year_

Ed leant into his knee's as he wheezed in Roy's office. He tried to visit. But it was becoming hard for him to get air into his lungs on a daily basis. His chest was full and heavy, squeezing itself like it could burst. his heart beat in his ears and his head jabbing like a knife.

Al always right behind his, rubbing between his shoulder blades, always worried and scared.

 _Just a beachfront of bad blood  
And a coast that's unclear_

Ed sat on the floor, unable to breathe correctly, unable to stand, wheezing hoping Al would find him soon. He coughed and blood satiated the floor, the sheet that caused his fall and which was wrapped around him, straining his breathing.

Al would always come. Always just in time to free him from his restraint.

 _All the guests at the party  
They're so insincere  
They just intrude and exclude  
This impossible year_

"Yer, I heard the kid has cancer..."

The mutters and mumbled of those who past Ed, thinking he was deaf as well as sick. He did look sick, he was pale and always coughing, he had lost a good ten pounds and he had a rasp voice.

"I guess some dogs don't die with honour..."

"How did he even get it. I guess kids like him smoke..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL KNOW-HA!" Ed turning to the man who just spoke

"Nii-san!"

"NO! TELL ME-HA! TELL ME TO MY FACE WHY YOU THINK I'M DYING-HA! YOU THINK I WANT TO DIE! YOU THINK I CHOSE! ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DIE! DO YOU THINK I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO SMOKE AT MY AGE! DO YOU!"

"Hey-hey, calm down kid..." The man started to freak out

"FUCK YOU!"

"Hey, look-look I-I was j-just thinking..."

"THINKING THAT I SMOKED EVEN THOUGH I'M UNDERAGED! YER BECAUSE ALL KIDS DO THE SAME THING! L-lets go Al... I've had enough of this blabbering bastard." Ed turned around just in time to hide the tear collecting in his eye as he stormed off, his bangs covering his eyes.

 _There's no you and me  
This impossible year_

Ed hesitated as he sat at his desk, several sealed envelopes, all addressed to his friends and family, Roy and the Team, the Rockbell's, his friends form Xing and ones he had met from travel. He had six months left, and he was writing farewell letters. Yet one letter he struggled to even start.

"Al... I don't want to say goodbye... But It's for the best... It will all be better, once everyone is happy..."

 _Only heartache and heartbreak  
And gin made of tears_

Roy swung around the amber drink in his hand. The lights off and the sky letting go, adding to the darkness.

"He was too young..."

More rain added to the storm.

 _The bitter pill I swallow  
The scars souvenir_

Al sat alone, with his body, his human body, in a small apartment.

"H-He was sick and he traded his body for mine! How can I live with this body knowing Ed died for it!"

"Because I would want you and everyone to be happy." Al imagined Ed's response, hoping it would make him feel better.

"HAPPY! HAPPY! How can I be happy! YOUR GONE AND I CAN'T-I-I... I just can't. You suffered, and now I'm going to. I will live for you, Ed. But I won't be unpunished for my selfishness!" Al placed down the letter in his hand, the letter he had read over hundreds of times. He moved to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the draw. He pulled up his boxers and slowly pulled the knife along his thigh, a tear escaping his eye and turning red as it rolled down to his leg. "I'm sorry... Nii-san."

 _That tattoo, your last bruise  
This impossible year_

Winry sat alone in her workshop, the sweet, country light blocked from her site. Tear stains on her normally rosy red cheeks. She was working on Ed's new lighter arm at the time of his passing. It sat finished on the wall next to her bed.

"I finished it for you, Ed... I never know when you come... Just in case, you decide to pop in... Just please come. I won't be angry if you just show up with broken parts... I really won't yell or hit you... never again..." Fresh tears seeing no end rolled off her face onto a metal bolt in her hand, the same type of bolt she once forgot to place in Ed's arm.

 _There's never air to breathe  
There's never in-betweens_

Riza stood at the door of Roy's home, it was dark and smelt of liquor. She flicked on a light, Roy was sitting on the floor covered in sweat and dirt. In one hand a cup of gin and the other a photo of Ed. The sun was blocked and the room was covered in papers and broken furniture.

"I told Ed once that doing something like this isn't going to make anything go away... Ha... Yet I still did it myself... It's all my fault... He even sucked up his pride and said goodbye... even if it was just a letter... he said sorry..."

 _These nightmares always hang on past the dream_

 _There's no sunshine_

Rifles sounded in the silent air, it rained much that day. Yet not one cloud in sight. A storm that felt like it would never pass and the sun would never shine again.

Al was just hoping it was a nightmare that he could wake from, that he was a child again, and Ed still had his arm and leg, he had his body without sacrifice, their parents were still around... Al just wanted to wake up.

 _There's no you and me_

 _There's no good times  
This impossible year_

Al and Winry stood there for hours after everyone else was gone, Winry let Al cry into her. She was strong for Al, but she let tears run into his hair and the two never needed to exchange words for knowing what they should of done for him.

"I'm sorry... Fullmetal, dumbass, nii-san, Ed, Pipsqueak... Edward Elric... I'm sorry you had to suffer for so long... alone."


End file.
